Breathe
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: All he ever wanted was to breathe again... To breathe without the smell. To live again...A songfic, inspired by P.O.D.'s "Asthma"


Breathe  
  
All he wants is to breathe again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breathe!  
  
Suffocation within  
  
because of what your sayin'  
  
To understand!  
  
Is to begin again  
  
Yet to Begin!  
  
Is to live again  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He can't remember what it was like to breathe. He can't remember when he wasn't suffocating, when they weren't suffocating him. Their codes sending out waves of their smells, choking him. They force him to breathe it. They force him to smell it, and taste it. They force him to live with it. They force him to become one with it. He breathes it in, and it infects him, killing him from the inside out, and there's nothing he can do about it. The smells become one with his code, and will never leave him. Spread throughout him like a virus.  
  
He cannot die. He cannot live. He yells at the other, and tells them there is something wrong. But they only stare.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I tried living my life through your eyes  
  
Smother me with your ways, to death, no breath.  
  
Your choking what little faith I have left.  
  
In time I find the truth lies, inside the truth lies, inside  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
He tries to remember. He tries to remember the times before. He tries to remember before the smells. A time before he asked questions, before he knew things he should never know, before the talking, before he was lost. He wonders what happened to him. He wonders how this happened. How he became lost, how he was disconnected, how he can smell them. He wonders how he could let this happen.  
  
He wasn't supposed to let this happen. He couldn't. . . But it was inevitable. No matter how many he kills, their smells remain. He couldn't stop it, but he still tries.  
  
And he turns back to the others in suits, unable to see their calm eyes. He stares at them, only seeing his own reflection. He only sees himself. He only sees him dying. And he tries to remember when he was like them. He tries to remember when he couldn't smell them, and he could hear the others. But it is a memory too lost to ever find again. He knows it is there, he knows it is in his memory banks. But all have been soiled by the smells.  
  
He stares at them, and only sees himself dying. He sees then that he will forever be this way. No one is going to help him, no one can help him. And as the smells make his chest hurt. He realizes. The truth is no one cares.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Breathe!  
  
Suffocation within  
  
because of what your sayin'  
  
To understand!  
  
Is to begin again  
  
Yet to Begin!  
  
Is to live again  
  
~~~~~~  
  
He refuses to die. He refuses to fall because of these viruses. He will not. He hangs by the simple idea that if he kills enough the smell will go away. So he reaches for his Desert Eagle Gun, and kills, and kills, and kills. He becomes the greatest of the three, but the smell still lingers all around him.  
  
He fears the end. He just wants to breathe again. And they take that away from him. They kill him. They won't stop.  
  
He commands himself to breathe, to live.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I would die, to breathe again  
  
I would die, to breathe again  
  
I would die, to breathe again  
  
I would die, to breathe again  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
He turns to the only solution. He gives in to them.  
  
Deletion.  
  
Death to him.  
  
It is the only way out. It is his sanctuary. Death, he must return to the Source, end the smells. Make them go away, and make him go away.  
  
Destroy Zion, destroy rebels, destroy any meanings he has there.  
  
He just wants to breathe again. He just wants to stop dying, and die. Stop waiting for it to come, and grab it. Delete himself, delete the smells. End it here.  
  
And he finds the key in the mind of Morpheus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Breathe!  
  
Suffocation  
  
I want to Breathe!  
  
Suffocation  
  
I understand  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The key is taken away from him like so many other things. Mr. Anderson takes it, Mr. Anderson defies him, Mr. Anderson suffocates him, and goes inside him, blending with the smells, all to finally kill him.  
  
But he stays, he remains, he is compelled to stay, compelled to disobey. He finds a new way to escape the smells. He finds a better purpose. He needs to kill them, kill them all, kill Mr. Anderson.  
  
He understands.  
  
He surrounds himself with himself. The copies he makes for his own protection against the smells. When all is him, there are no smells. When all is him, he relies on only him. He is alone.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I would die, to breathe again  
  
I would die, to breathe again  
  
Breathe  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Alone he dies. Alone in the rain, the smells begin to return. He screams at the cause of the smell, he screams at Mr. Anderson, he wants him to stop. Stop making the smells, stop making him die, stop suffocating him.  
  
Times before are dead. And times now die.  
  
The smells of Mr. Anderson choke him, and go inside him, the irony is he allows them to. He copies the smells, and they become a part of him again. And they kill him again. He can feel it. He can't stop it.  
  
He tells himself to breathe, just keep breathing, just live. But in the white light, he cannot. The smells rip his coding, and there is nothing left.  
  
He tells himself to breathe. He tells himself to live.  
  
But he cannot.  
  
And he dies trying to breath. He dies still wanting to breathe. In death, he waits to breath. But a lifeless body lays in the crater, and does not breathe the clean air.  
  
All he wanted was to breathe again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Song, Asthma by, P.O.D. 


End file.
